All's fair in the game of love
by A tree beneath clouds
Summary: May is the wind, rain and snow. That's how Ash sees her. But he is currently dating Dawn. Dawn doesn't want to share.(Pearlshipping)
1. Chapter 1

**Ash is 20**

**Dawn is 20**

**May is 20**

Ash was watching TV, while he waited for a friend to come.

"Ash?" asked Dawn.

"Hmm..?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No Dawn..."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

Seeing this wasn't going as expected, Dawn tried to change the tone of the questions.

"Do you think I'm a good kisser?" asked Dawn.

"Nuhh."

_Ketchum not even taking the friendly question, would he get serious for the next? Thought Dawn_

"Ash. Would you cry, if I... If I broke up with you?"

"Course not."

She stood, feeling like she was in the friend zone again, it was terribly dreary, it's like all the steps she took to become his girlfriend collapsed.

She made her way upstairs when, Ash snatched her wrist.

"What do you want?" sulked Dawn.

"Listen, Dawn," Said Ash.

Dawn wiped her eyes, as she knew tears were pooling and ready to fall.

"There's a reason why I said no," continued Ash.

"Why did you, then. Why would you say those things!?" said Dawn, tears falling.

"... Dawn I don't think your pretty. I think you're ugly.  
I don't like you Dawn... because I hate you.  
I don't think you're a good kisser, and I stand by this fact, it's just true.  
I wouldn't cry if you broke up with me, I would jump and cheer for joy, while shaking champagne," confessed Ash. "Dawn, honestly, your just unbearable."

The door bell rang, but Dawn could only hear her heart tossing and throbbing in pain.

Ash greeted the visitor happily; the visitor was May.

"May?..." Dawn choked out. _What's she doing here? Dawn thought._

"Oh hi, Dawn. How's it going?" said May.

"I was waiting for May to come over, before we could have this conversation.  
Dawn, I want you to move out of my house. I want May to move in," sighed Ash.  
"I was planning on having an adult discussion, but you just had to force the situation  
and make it complicated."

May only just realizing the situation, said, "Ash can I make myself some tea please?"

Ash said yes. May went to the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

For Dawn, this was all so unexpected and soon.

"Dawn. You should start packing your stuff, and move out tomorrow," Ash suggested.

Were these words real? Why did Ash hate her so suddenly? Dawn was speechless; there were so many questions.

Ash's motive was to be straightforward and avoid the roundabout arguments that would arise if he let Dawn down softly.

They both sat down on the couch. May brought in tea. Ash kissed her on the forehead, which made Dawn stand up furiously.  
May shrugged back a little. Ash shouldered her and they went upstairs.

"Dawn. Please start packing," said Ash, walking up the stairs.

That night May would sleep in the guest room, Ash in his room and Dawn in another room.

Dawn had been packing her things in luggage cases, all day, while contemplating cloudily. Now in bed still feeling miserable, she stared at the roof.  
_Sure we had some arguments, but did Ash really want me out this bad? She thought._  
Because May was there, Dawn didn't unleash her thoughts upon Ash.  
Now he was alone in his bed. She would tell Ash, he can't just kick her out, whenever he pleases.

With that starting thought she walked to Ash's room. It was around 12 o clock.

Ash, asleep, turned his body, but his arms wouldn't follow. This irregularity woke him.  
Trying to move his arms, he discovered they were tied up with thick rope.  
The next thing he noticed was Dawn sitting on a chair, wearing a shower robe.

"Dawn what is this?" asked Ash.

"Don't yell. You'll wake up the neighbours, who you're already on bad terms with. Don't worry Ash I'm not going to hurt you, even though you really hurt me," lamented Dawn. "I just want to know why exactly are you kicking me out Ash."

"You're too pretty. You flirt too much with other guys. Your personality is ugly. You're too dull and unconcerned about anything that doesn't revolve around you. And when we kiss, you have a habit of nibbling my lip. I thought it might turn out to be a cute habit, but it's irritating," explained Ash. "Also, you could get any guy you wanted, after you leave. Every guy drools over you. I don't know why it's such a big deal?"

Ash was right. She was pretty, she could tell by the activity in Ash's boxers. (This story is not Lemon)  
Also, she could snare any man she wanted. But she only wanted Ash.

"But Ash I don't want anyone but you," Dawn begged, placing her hands on Ash's bare chest.

"I'm sorry Dawn but I just like May more. We share interests on important things, and she's honest and understanding and..." marveled Ash, momentarily forgetting he was tied.

So May had that effect on him. May used to be like Dawn, but when she grew and studied Economics, she matured and began striving for human equality.

Dawn finally saw why, Ash chose May over her.

"I understand now," Dawn whispered.

"So could you please untie me now?"Ash asked.

"I understand that you are wrong. I am a good kisser," teased Dawn, who hopped on top of Ash.

With Ash's face in her hands, she began consuming Ash's lips, before he could yell stop. She rocked her lower body against Ash's. Her right knee crept up the gap between Ash's legs, as she continued kissing firmly.

**Have patience Pearlshipper's I was cruel to Dawn, but she will get her time in the sun.**

**Story is set in the real world.**

**What will happen from here? Does Dawn just want one last round of love? Or has she got bigger plans? Tell me what you think should happen?**

**This story ****will not**** become a lemon. Those descriptions are gross.**

**Read and Review**

**Happy Monday everyone! **

**I think it's just me who celebrates Monday, is it?**


	2. Dawn makes May unsure

She savagely bounced her lower body on Ash's lower body, tangled her legs around his, and sensually frisked his body, with cold hands.

In this aggressive act of love, Dawn's hand accidently hit a lamp, which flew off and crashed into the wall. The sound woke May, in the other room.

She decided to check out the sound. Though she was half asleep, she still felt elated, to check on Ash and enter his bedroom at night. That would be so romantic, she swooned. _Maybe It would be nothing, then I would say sorry, and we would have a gentle conversation, and he would ask me to sleep with him for the night, she fantasized_.

Approaching the door, she heard moans. She rushed there and opened the door to Ash's room. What she saw left her speechless. The butterflies in her stomach turned to daggers that slowly thrust into her heart.

Dawn was sliding up and down Ash's groin, while they both clasped each other's hair, and kissed intensely.

May ran out of the room and back to her own. Ash didn't hear the door open, but Dawn did, and she knew May had seen them.

Dawn stopped the kissing, and raised herself on Ash. "Since I'm a terrible kisser. I guess I'll stop now. That's unless you want to finish this," Dawn flirted.

Every part of Ash's male side screamed continue! "Dawn, this will be the last time, but let's finish," Ash answered, trying to sound in control of his sexual desires.

Dawn smirked. "That's how you're going to ask me?" She slowly pressed her hips above his, and began moving them laterally and vertically. Dawn began moaning loudly, her plan to annoy May.

Ash wanted to tell Dawn to be quieter with the moaning, but he knew if he told her to quiet down, she would stop making out with him, so he let her moan lustily.

And her plan worked , May could hear Dawn's sexual noises from her room. May fell asleep that night, with a sad face and scared mind.

Next morning, when May went down for breakfast, Dawn greeted, "Morning May, sleep well?"

Ash came into the kitchen. Dawn kissed him on the cheek.

"Dawn I know I didn't explicitly mention it. But I'm breaking up with you, remember," reminded Ash.

"I figured that out. There's no need to worry about it. I think things will turn out fine," said Dawn, who went off to pack her things.

Dawn could see on May's tired face and worried demeanour, that her plan worked. May would think of Ash as a guy who would do you and dump you. It was refreshing for Dawn to see May lose her energetic and enthusiastic attitude.

**Read and review and sorry if the scenes are a little to... you know. Will update if I get enough reviews.**

**A little context as to why Dawn is acting this way. In this story, after she left Ash, she won some more contests, but because she got more attractive she started modelling. **

**May is studying economics.**

**Ash is studying something energetic.**


End file.
